I Care
by reasonswhy77
Summary: This fic. opens up at the end of the Red X episode. Robin likes starfire and Raven realizes her feelings for Beast Boy. Will either of them work up the courage to tell the people they love the most that they love them? Robstar and BBRae.
1. Forgiveness

_Author's note: Hello! I want to say thank u to those people that reviewed my last story! I really appreciated it! I love to watch Teen Titans so I thought I would submit this. This first part is the end of the Red X episode, so please don't sue me! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans in any way shape or form. (if that makes sense)_

"Did you come to yell at me too?" Robin asked as Starfire entered his room. She went over to him.

"I did not come to yell, but merely to ask why you did not tell us." He knew she was referring to the ever so recent Red X incident.

"If I had told you, you would have gone easy on me, and Slade would have known it was me." he replied.

"But he knew anyway." He looked away. "Perhaps you and Slade are not so different, in that Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us." She looked away from Robin and walked out of the room. Robin watched her retreating figure. Everyone else had yelled at him, (even Raven) but Starfire's words affected him the most. He bent over and clutched his head. 'Why was I so stupid!?' He continued to chastise himself when he heard a sharp knock on his door.

"What?" he questioned.

"Dinner is done if you would like to join us. If you don't it is perfectly alright with me." Ravens voice came irritably from outside the room. Robin wrenched open the door.

"Are you ever going to stop being angry at me?"

"I'm not as angry as I am hurt. We're your friends Robin! And you didn't care enough to..." she cut off her exclamation and regained her calm composer.

"I suppose I will forgive you eventually, but for now I need to contemplate about whether I still trust you or not. We all do" She then turned and briskly walked away. Robin sighed as he shut the door.

"Is Robin coming?" Starfire asked when Raven reappeared.

"I don't know Starfire" she answered. Cyborg and Beastboy began putting food on the table. They hadn't argued over what to cook for once. They both had agreed enough criticism had been displayed that evening. A few minutes later Robin came in. No one said anything. He sat down next to Starfire and everyone started eating.

"Hey guys?" They all looked at him intently. "I want to apologize. I don't see how I thought I could trick Slade" He paused as they continued to look at him, expressionless. "So...um...I'm sorry"

"Hey man it's cool. Just we'd really appreciate it if you told us, from now on, about your crazy schemes." Cyborg told him. Raven continued to study him. Starfire still was quiet. Beastboy tried to talk to her but her only responses were nods and weak smiles.

"Alright Robin" Raven finally said. "Do not go ballistic again, for all of our sakes." she went quietly back to her meal.


	2. Reading Session

_Ok! Chapter two! This one has BB/Rae in it so enjoy! _

Starfire heard the soft hiss of her door opening. She didn't look up at who had come in, for she already knew.

"Yes Robin?" she asked. Robin sat down next to her where she was on her bed.

"Is something wrong Star?" he asked.

"Robin," she began "You are my best friend. Please promise me you won't trick us again" she said quietly. She still did not look at him.

"I already said I wouldn't Starfire" he said gently.

"I know but promise _me_"

"I promise" Robin replied sternly. It was then that Starfire looked at him and smiled. Robin was happy. He had missed her smile all day. She was the only person that could genuinely make him feel at ease. He smiled back at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "So would you tell me how you travel faster than light again?" Starfire's smile broadened.

"Oh but of course!"

"Hey Raven wanna play Smash Brothers Melee with me!?" Beastboy called from the couch.

"No." she did not look up from the book she was reading.

"You're _always_ reading! Come on!" he coaxed.

"If I wanted to play I would have asked myself" she replied flatly, her face masked by the book in her hands. Beastboy grabbed some popcorn from a bowl next to him. He started to stuff it in his mouth but then looked at Raven and back to the popcorn in his hand. With no further hesitation he chucked it at her. The pieces were frozen in a black haze a few inches from her head. Raven lowered the book and glared at him.

"I....uh....it was...a joke?" Beastboy ventured.

"Not a good one."

"You never think my jokes are funny!"

"I wonder why" The popcorn floated back over to him and landed back in the bowl.

"I...uh...guess I'll play that game now he he" Raven said nothing, but lifted the book back up and resumed reading.

"Melee huh?" Cyborg entered the living room.

"where have you been?" Beastboy asked, eyes glued to the screen. Cyborg sat down next to him and picked up another controller.

"In the garage"

"Cool"

"So is it time for me to kick your butt?" Cyborg teased. Beastboy tore his eyes away from the fighting characters on the TV and grinned.

"No way! _You're _the one who's going down!" With that they began the battle. Raven sighed and shook her head behind the book. She soon found herself, however, watching them occasionally. When she caught herself watching, she scolded herself. _'Why would I want to watch a stupid game?'_ Beastboy noticed her watching.

"Sure you don't want to play Rae?"

"Very sure" Raven said, quickly focusing her gaze back to the pages. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders and went back to hurriedly punching buttons. Raven slowly began to realize that it wasn't the game she was watching. It was Beastboy. _'How totally weird._' she thought. _'Why would I care about him? Well only one way to fix this watching problem' _She shut the book and rose.

"Where you headed Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah where?" Beastboy questioned also.

"My room. Why so curious?" She raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Um...uh..." Beastboy stuttered while Cyborg shrugged.

"Never mind" Raven said and strode out of the living room.


	3. Dinner Time

_Authors Note: Thank you Lost Inside and Lomesir for the reviews! They really made me feel happy and confident to continue this story. I know that Robin probably perfectly knows how a mirror works but you know... and I made this chapter more comical! so... Without further delay, here is chapter 3!_

"And that is how you travel faster than light!" Starfire finished.

"That is cool" Robin said. He smiled at her again. He continued to look at her.

"Are you alright Robin? You did not respond when I asked you how a mirror works!"

"Oh!...um I don't really know. It just reflects your image." he blushed realizing he had been staring at her. He hoped she didn't notice, though she didn't appear to.

"Hmmm perhaps Raven will know more information." Starfire pondered. Her stomach growled, and she blushed too.

"It appears I require the consumption of food" she said. Robin grinned at her, and she felt her stomach flutter. This feeling was foreign to her. She decided not to ask what it was. _'I will ask Beastboy' _she thought.

"Let's go get some dinner then" Robin offered, "I'm kinda hungry too"he stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and her pulled her up from sitting. She stretched a little before they walked out of her room.

"Hey is anyone else hungry?" Robin called as they reached the living room.

"Yeah!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow! In fact I think I will. Who else wants a hamburger!?" Beastboy jumped up off the couch.

"DUDE! I can't eat that!"

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"You already know why!"

"Ah don't give me that 'I've been all of those animals!' stuff" Beastboy glared at him, and then turned into a cow. Cyborg rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen. Beastboy followed him, still as a cow. Robin scratched his head.

"Well that was...interesting."

"Indeed" Starfire agreed.

"Do you want to sit down and wait for Cyborg to finish?" Robin asked. Starfire's stomach jumped again. _'There's that feeling again!"_

"Of course!" They took seats at the diner like table. She watched Beastboy turn into different animals next to Cyborg. Cyborg was beginning to be quite irritated.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT!?" he yelled when Beastboy had turned into a chicken and squawked in his ear. Starfire giggled and began twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Robin watched her. To him she was beautiful, and probably to everyone else. He continued to gaze at her and wonder whether she would ever know how he felt. He turned his attention to what Starfire was so clearly entertained by. Cyborg had grabbed the green chicken by the neck and was shaking him. Screeches came from the cross eyed Beastboy in chicken form. Raven came in with a scowl on her face.

"What in the world is making all of this noise!!? It is giving me a headache." Cyborg stopped shaking Beastboy and dropped him on the floor.

"Oh nothing, except that Beastboy can't seem to leave me along while I cook dinner!!"

"I'm telling you, tofu is good! If you would just try it..."

"No way man!"

"Will you two _please _just stop it?" Raven crossed her arms and glared at them, annoyed.

"Fine as long as Beastboy gets out of the kitchen!"

"Alright...but I'm making tofu later" Starfire turned to Robin.

"I don't think they will ever stop fighting about dinner, but it is quite entertaining to watch!" Robin nodded. _'She has the most beautiful eyes'_

'_I wonder if he knows how much I care'_

'_She'll never like me like that'_

'_He is so handsome, he could get any girl'_

'_I can't tell her, it will ruin our whole friendship!'_

'_I need to ask Beastboy or somebody about this feeling'_

"ORDER UP!" Their thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg. He placed a plate with a hamburger on it in front of each of them. Raven glided over and sat next to Starfire, while Cyborg came around too and immediately began eating. Beastboy walked past the table and gave them each accusing looks.

_Sorry so short! I'm running out of ideas...kind of. I'll have to sit and think for a while but I'll get it eventually. I hope you liked it! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible._


	4. Questions and Answers

_Author's note: I don't get many reviews but all of the ones I do get, I appreciate sooooo much! Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!_

Starfire knocked on Beastboy's door, and it opened very soon after she had.

"Hey Starfire what's up?"

"I wish to question you about a feeling I've had"

"Ok...um...why don't you come in?"

"Alright" She entered his room and looked around. Messy is one way to describe it. There was a plate with half eaten tofu on the nightstand, and many other things littered the floor.

"You can sit down if you want" he gestured to the bed. Starfire stepped over a sock and did what he suggested. "So what feeling are you talking about? If it is something Tamaranian then I can't help." She shook her head.

"I do not think it is a Tamaranian behavior"

"Well, you could try telling me what it felt like. It is a feeling after all"

"Every time I'm around Robin, my stomach gives me a strange sensation."

"Whoa... um...I...why don't you talk to Raven about this. It might be better between girls."

"I don't think Raven would want me to disturb her. How would it be any different talking to Raven, than it is with you?"

"Because I'm a guy"

"I still do not understand"

"Ok, the point is Raven will be able to explain it better, though I don't know if she is capable of that feeling." Beastboy sighed.

"I'm sure you are right. I will confide in Raven." Starfire got up and waved goodbye to Beastboy as the door closed.

Raven shut the door to her room and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had been walking down the hallway and heard Starfire speaking to Beastboy, and heard the whole conversation. His last words had cut her like a knife.

"I am capable of love" She said aloud. A knock on the door brought her out of despairing. She quickly pulled her hood over her head. _'Alright Starfire. I'll tell you what love is'_

"So I am in love with Robin?"

"Yes."

"Now that you have explained it to me, and I think about it, I really do love him. It is a wonderful feeling!"

"Great."

"Is there anyone that you love Raven?" Raven averted every ounce of her attention to Starfire.

"I don't know." she answered carefully.

"Why? Aren't you the only one who does know?"

"I suppose, but right now I don't have an answer Starfire. I'm sorry, but I need to meditate." Starfire took the hint and walked to the door.

"Goodbye friend." Raven nodded at her and she left.

"Hey Cyborg you in here?" Robin called into the garage.

"Yeah hold on a sec." Cyborg rolled out from under a car he was working on. "What's up?"

"Nothing much just thinking about..."

"Starfire?" Cyborg cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Come on man don't deny it! I saw you two looking at each other last night."

"Well...I...uh" Cyborg started laughing at him.

"Hey it's cool. It's just really obvious you like her. A lot."

"You're observant." Robin pointed out irritably. Cyborg just grinned.

"Tell her."

"What!? Why?!"

"Because she needs to know. And before you say what I think you're going to say, she does feel the same"

"Really?"

"Duh. Now go find her!" Cyborg gave him a light shove towards the exit.

"Hey, aren't _I _the one that gives orders?" Robin told him.

"Not in this situation" Cyborg pointed to the door and Robin turned and stomped out. When he reached Starfire's room and knocked, there was no answer. He peeked inside to make sure she heard him but she wasn't there. _'Maybe she is with Raven'_ He walked quickly to Raven's room. Not bothering to knock, he called through the door.

"Hey Raven, is Starfire in there?" The door opened a crack.

"No." Then it shut immediately. Robin sighed and began his search again. When he had looked everywhere he became frustrated.

"Where could she be?" he wondered aloud. He slumped down on the living room couch and closed his eyes. No sooner had he closed them, they opened again. "The roof!"

_I hope you liked this chapter! I'm aiming for two more chapters but I'm going to see how the next one goes. Please review!_


	5. I Care The End

_Authors Note: ok I know I said there would be 2 or more but I thought up such a good ending already so only 1 more chapter. Sorry! I'm worried this one was a little too fast paced but I might edit later. Anyways, On with the Show!! or story...or whatever lol._

Beastboy leaned back on his bed thinking. _'Too bad Raven isn't as open as Starfire. She's a closed book with a lock and key'_

"Looks like I'll just have to find the key" he said to himself. He darted to Raven's door, and knocked twice.

"I already told you, Robin, I don't know where Starfire is." Raven called, annoyed, from inside.

"Last time I checked my name wasn't Robin." There was a long pause and finally an answer.

"Come in." The door opened by itself and Beastboy stepped in. It was completely dark in the room.

"It's kind of hard to talk to you when I can't see you"

"Your point?"

"That it is hard to see and talk to you at the same time?" he ventured. A few light flickered on. Only enough light was given so he could see a bit. He squinted a bit as his eyes adjusted, and finally saw Raven.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably.

"Ok what is your deal!? Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm experiencing an emotion I'm _capable_ of." Beastboy winced as he heard her say 'capable'.

"You heard our conversation didn't you?"

"Take a wild guess. Isn't that what you're good at? Being _wild?_ _Beast_boy."

"Dude, harsh Raven! Look didn't mean it. I was frustrated then."

"Over what?" He walked over to her and looked down at her seated form.

"Well for starters, you." She slowly raised her head and her hood fell back.

"Really?" her tone softened like the time he and Cyborg got inside her mirror.

"Really." _'It's now or never Beastboy. You found the key now open the lock.' _he thought. He knelt on the floor in front of her. "I was frustrated because no matter how hard I tried to make you smile or even just notice me, you would just glare at me and walk off. Every time I talked to you it felt like a battle that I lost every time. I felt like you hated me." He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "So do you hate me?"

"I've never hated you Beastboy. I don't see how I could." she said so quietly he almost didn't hear. He grinned.

"That's great because...the truth is...well. I like you a lot. No. I love you." Raven's eyes widened slightly. Then much to his surprise, she leaned over and hugged him. Beastboy froze up a bit, and then realizing what was happening, returned the embrace. He imagined a lock clicking open in his head and smiled.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much" Raven said kindly.

"Oh trust me. I care"

Robin swung open the door to the roof. All the way on the opposite side of the roof sat Starfire. She was hugging her knees and staring at the night sky. He cautiously approached her, as not to startle her. He stood next to her and stared up at what had caught her interest.

"I can see the glow of my planet among the stars"

"Where?" She pointed to a slightly larger star that had a bit of a blueish tint.

"That one is Tamaran."

"It's pretty" Robin said.

"You cannot see the full extent of Tamaran's beauty from this distance."

"True, but is shines well." Starfire stood up, and Robin turned to face her. He thought about what Cyborg had told him. _"Tell her because she needs to know" 'No. She deserves to know.'_

"Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Ever since you came here I've felt more content and just plain happier than before. You mean a lot to me. I love you." he swallowed and waited for her reply.

"Robin I..." _'Great, she doesn't love me back. Now I've just ruined our whole friendship.' _ "I cannot express the joy I feel inside, for I feel the same! You are the one that helped me fit in, helped me learn, and helped me to realize how much I love you too." Robin gave her a quick kiss. Starfire was slightly surprised, but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seeing her acceptance, he kissed her again and she kissed back. He finally drew away and looked into her eyes.

"You are the one that helped _me_ realize how much I care about you. I love you" He said again. Starfire didn't reply. She didn't need to. Robin put his arm around her, as she cuddled close, and together they gazed up at the twinkling stars. As they stared a shooting star flew past.

"Make a wish Starfire"

_'I wish that I will be with Robin forever.' _

"Is it customary on the wishing of a shooting star to tell one's wish?"

"No, but I think I know anyway. Do you want to sit down?"

"Of course" They leaned back against the wall of a storeroom atop the roof and continued to look at the stars. Starfire soon fell asleep with her head on Robin's shoulder. He looked down and smiled at her as he draped part of his cape around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Starfire." Resting his head against the wall he too fell asleep.

"Where the heck is everyone?" Cyborg said as he marched up the stairs to the roof. He reached his destination and scanned the area with his eyes. They fell on Robin and Starfire and he grinned.

"You go man." He silently turned and ran down the stairs. _'Now to find Beastboy'_...

_Ok! That's all. As I was reading through my previous chapters I noticed I had a lot of doors and period pauses in the dialog...I hope that wasn't too repetitive. If it was I'm sorry! Well I hope you liked it and I also hope you'll check out my other story. Thanks! Until next time! Bye!_


End file.
